


[Art] I Pulled a Thorn From His Tiny Paw

by architeuthis



Category: DCU
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, superbat big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis
Summary: When there's a Superman impostor, Batman and Superman must work together to get to the bottom of it. Art for the 2017 Superbat Big Bang.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Pulled A Thorn From His Tiny Paw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461026) by [why_didnt_i_get_any_soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup). 



> Art for _I Pulled a Thorn From His Tiny Paw_ , a delightful action-adventure romance. Go read!

[Click here for full size.](http://i.imgur.com/xys3f2a.jpg)

I found the image of Clark carrying Kon in the first scene very striking -- so here it is, with some liberties.


	2. Interior Illustration

[Click here for full size.](http://i.imgur.com/CGc7DU6.jpg)

Sneaky Amnesty Week bonus art. Spoilers: they kiss! 

**Author's Note:**

> I claimed this story because the summary had a whiff of Young Justice about it, and the fic did not disappoint. The characters here are modeled closely on their Young Justice versions, but I thought it would be interesting to combine that with a much softer coloring style. Huge thanks to [TKodami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami) for her advice, assistance, and typographic wizardry.


End file.
